everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Made with Love
Plot Her first Christmas at Ever After High, Rosa get's an idea. Story "Oh garoto! this is...is.... Scarlet gasped at Rosa as she approached, not finding the words to complete her thought. As was the norm. But this time, there was probably a different reason for her babbling. Rosa smirked at her. This was partially Scarlet's own fault for agreeing to help Rosa out, but in all fairness, Rosa hadn't told her her entire plan. ---------A few weeks ago---------------- "Christmas is coming!" The joyous cries were echoed throughout the school, and Rosa was honestly confused. "It is but the first of December, right?" She asked her brother late that evening. "Yeah, but now it's not considered weird to talk about Christmas, and a lot of people tend to be excited. Christmas makes people go overboard Rosa." Arsenio said with a shrug. "Well, i love it as much as the next person." Rosa said, tapping her chin. She smiled as a student passed. "Feliz Natal!" She called after him. The boy just smiled awkwardly and walked away quickly. Confused even more, Rosa turned to her brother for answers. Despite him being younger, Arsenio understand more about the school and the people there than Rosa herself did at times. "I guess he either a. didn't know what you said, b. didn't feel comfortable talking to someone he didn't know, c. didn't feel comfortable about talking about Christmas yet, or d: all of the above. Sorry Rosa." Arsenio shrugged. Rosa smiled, ruffling his hair affectionately. "No worries little brother." The two parted ways and Rosa made her way to her dorm. She had her sketchbook opened on her lap and she was flipping through the different designs, like berets, fingerless gloves, vests, skirts, jackets, you name it, she had at least one design for it, most of which she hadn't even made yet. Suddenly she stopped, struck by a thought. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the contacts. Arsenio was her first choice, but as much as she loved him, he would not be able to keep this a secret. So he was out. That left Scarlet. Rosa didn't know Scarlet very well, but she still nonetheless considered her to be a good friend. She quickly texted her her plan. Scarlet waited a little bit, before responding back with a "need help?" Rosa laughed. That kind of was the whole reason she had even texted Scarlet her plan, but oh well. Scarlet may take a while to catch on to things, but she was a sweetheart regardless. Rosa replied: "Yes that would be appreciated." "I'm in." Scarlet responded. -------------------present day------------------------------------ Now it was late Christmas Eve night, and Rosa had just pushed a huge box over to the commoner common room where they had agreed to meet, but now Scarlet was having second thoughts as to whether or not this would actually work. "How many?" Scarlet asked, sticking to her normal two word or less responses. "Enough for every single student in this school!" Rosa declared. For that was her plan. She turned her designs into actual clothing items with help from Scarlet who purchased the materials needed, and she was giving them away in secret for Christmas presents. "Santa playing." Scarlet commented as they pushed the box towards the first dorm. "In a way, that is what we're doing." Rosa chuckled. The pair left a wrapped design for each student, handmade by Rosa, but without a signature on it. The only clue was the neat message written in Rosa's best handwriting. "Merry Christmas ''(Insert Student Name Here) ''Made with love!" "Again next?" Scarlet asked about three hours later when they were done. "We'll have to wait and see." Rosa shrugged, trying not to fall asleep where she was standing. "Feliz Natal Rosa." Scarlet said. "Feliz Natal Scarlet." Rosa said. She knew Scarlet would be surprised when she came back to her dorm room and realized that Rosa had managed to place her present in front of her door without her noticing. No one deserved to be forgotten this holiday season. She thought as she walked back her room. She laughed at the sight of a box in front of her own room, neatly addressed in Scarlet's handwriting with the same message. No one. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction